The date
by moonbird
Summary: After the jungle movie, finally Helga has confessed her feelings and Arnold has accepted them. How-ever, now that the new school year has started new challenges awaits. And Helga has to try something she never imagined would actually happen, now she doubts she is ready. This horrible concept, how will she ever survive... Dating.
1. Chapter 1

Helga Pataki had just started a new school year, she was now in sixth grade.  
Not that that made much of a difference, her class mates were still all the same, her teacher was the same, the school building was the same. Their class room was only slightly longer down the hall way.

Still Helga had to wake up by herself, make herself ready for the day, make her own lunchbox, make sure all her homework was in order.

Sometimes her mother would be passed out on the couch, snoring while a line of salvia would fall down her cheek.  
Sometimes Bob would shout at her and say she didn't do enough for the household, reminding her she lived there rent free…. Sometimes it was hard to forget he was in fact her father.  
And then Helga would have to remind him she had to go to school! Which only earned her an frown and a huff.

Thankfully as soon as Helga got outside she could meet up with her best friend Phoebe who would smile at her and they would start their traditional morning walk to school.

The same roads, past the same houses. And at the same corner they would run into the same two boys. Gerold and… Arnold.

When Helga saw Arnold, that's when she would stop and suddenly it seemed like everything had changed anyhow, like nothing was the same and everything was wonderful.

Still Helga tried to wrap her head around it…. She had… Kissed him! No, he had kissed her! Arnold was the one whom had kissed her! And told her that he… he…

Helga couldn't even finish the sentence in her own mind before her entire face turned red and she was about to faint.

They were only a few days into the new school year, yet their meetings had been consistent. Arnold hadn't hesitated to take Helgas hand.

Sometimes Helga would pull away and shout at him, but other times she would gleefully allow him to hold her hand. And Arnold seemed to be okay with the slow, easing in approach. Always accepting either of her reactions, never treating her badly for it. It was so much like him.

Oh Arnold! So considerate! So sweet!  
I'm so sorry I am so bad at showing my true feelings my love! I wish I didn't become so scared, but when you look at me like that. Oh, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think? My dear sweet Arnold.

"Helga."

"ARGH!" Helga screamed as she jumped up, she had been caught in one of her daydreams while standing in the cafeteria line wide-eyed did she turn to Phoebe.

"It's your turn." Phoebe helpfully pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Helga blushed deeply as she reached for the item she had been standing in line for, just an ordinary milch. And then she also picked up an apple now she was here anyway. Still embarrassed did Helga take her items with her lunchbox and seated herself down at a table soon joined by Phoebe whom was smiling as she unpacked her own food then she frowned.

"Rice pudding again." Phoebe muttered. "Here Helga." she offered Helga the item.

Helga smiled a little thankful. Helga loved rice pudding it was one of her favorite food items, Phoebe how-ever didn't seem to like them and always gave hers to Helga.

Though, Helga had begun to suspect that Phoebe actually liked rice pudding just fine, but would gives her to Helga out of charity.

Helga did feel a bit bad about it, but didn't know what to say. Her own lunchbox was a sad affair, she had become better at making it so it wasn't just a celery stick and yogurt anymore, now she actually figured how to make sandwiches.  
But nice things like rice pudding or cake… That wasn't something her own lunchbox ever contained, if she wanted something like that she had to buy it herself. And her parents weren't the greatest when it came to pocket money.  
The few pocket money Helga had she took great care in saving for better things, like school books and its like.

"Hey. Helga!" Phoebe gave Helga an elbow in her side.

"What?" Helga asked.

"Hihi, look!" Phoebe grinned pointing to another table and Helga glanced over to see Arnold look at her, though the moment he was caught he looked back down, only for Gerold to push at Arnold.

"Ar-Arnold?!" Helga asked blushing deeply.

"He's been looking at you all day!" Phoebe grinned. "I think something is up."

"What?" Helga asked. "What do you mean something is up?! ANSWER ME!" she shouted angrily.

"Hey relax, you know Arnold is the nicest person around. He wouldn't do anything bad." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well, maybe he has just pretended to be nice this whole time!" Helga exclaimed. "Maybe this was his plan, to let my guard down! To make myself vulnerable, and then the ultimate humiliation." she squirmed grabbing her pig tails as she bowed down. "I knew it! It was all to good to be true, he just wants to make fun of me he just.."

"He's coming over." Phoebe pointed out.

"What?!" Helga asked wide-eyed and looked up as true enough Arnold was approaching her as he blushed.

As he reached her he lifted a hand as he spoke nervously. "Hallo Helga."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOOTBALL HEAD I WONT FALL FOR YOUR DIRTY TRICKS!" Helga screamed at the top of her longs.

Arnold blinked as he stopped in his tracks. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course i'm okay! I'm better than okay! Why do you ask?" Helga asked.

"Well." Arnold blushed. "Helga, I just… I wanted to ask you. Have you anything planned for this Saturday?" he asked.

"What?" Helga asked surprised. "I mean why? I mean what's it to you?!" she asked.

"Well." Arnold scratched his neck. "I never got to thank you probably, for all you did for me have I?" he asked. "So I thought that maybe, you would like to go with me for a walk in the park?" he asked.

And Helgas eyes widened.

"And then dinner." Arnold offered. "I wish I could do something better, like take you to an amusement park but… I don't have the money." he admitted. "But at least, I can buy you ice cream in the park, and give you a dinner."

"Par-Park?" Helga asked. "Di-dinner? Arnold are you… Are you… Asking me on a da…. da… daaaaa."

There was absolutely silence. Phoebe gasped, Gerold was giving a thumbs up from the sideline, Helga seemed like she had gone into a pt stop and Arnold's eyes were locked on the ground. Then finally he spoke.

"Yes, I am asking you if you want to go on a date." Arnold admitted in a blush glancing down. "With me."

Helga glanced at Arnold then turned her head. "Date huh?" she asked. "Fine, saturday then. Pick me up at one. Don't be late." she asked as she started to walk, then walked outside, then she started to run before she was way outside at the dumpster, and there she bowed together before she finally let out a big scream.

"EHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it! Is this a dream?!" she asked in a loud shout tears coming from her eyes. "Or, Ronaldo, asking me. meee." she twirled around as a ballerina. "Oh, if this is really just a fantasy I don't care, it is all I ever wanted. Because I lo… Looove." and then she fell down on the ground on her back.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there before a head appeared in her field of vision, it was Phoebe. "Helga?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Heh gfjlmokleje." Helga grinned in a happy none sensible voice.

"I see." Phoebe smiled amused. "You better get up, the break will be over soon." she pointed out. "Wow, finally it's really happening it's so romantic! You and Arnold on a date!"

"Yeaaah." Helga exhaled deeply. "Me and Arnold.." then her eyes widened and she sat up. "ON A DATE! oh no." she grabbed her face. "On a date?! With Arnold! No I can't! What have I done?! PHOEBE HELP ME!" she screamed grabbing Phoebes shoulders. "I can't go on a date with Arnold!"

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because… Because… You don't understand!" Helga cried. "What if I screw everything up! What if he actually hates me! What if a meteor falls down and kills all of us!"

"Because you went on a date?" Phoebe asked.

"YES!" Helga screamed.

Phoebe blinked then smiled. "Helga, don't worry about it. It'll be fine." she assured. "I'll help you."

"How can you help me?" Helga asked. "You'v never been on a date!"

"Yes I have, with Gerold." Phoebe reminded Helga. "Come on then." she grabbed Helgas hands and pulled her up. "Let's go to class, and after school. Let's talk about your date."

"But I… But…" Helga stammered.

Phoebe how-ever smiled just as the school belle rung and it was time for them all to re-assume class. __


	2. Chapter 2

Why… Why had she said yes. Why was this happening? What was happening?

These thoughts kept flowing through Helgas mind, though from any outsiders perspective you wouldn't know, from the outside it looked like Helga had become completely lost to the world as she had gone into a catatonic state.

Phoebe though didn't mind at all as she had just happily taken Helga by the hand and guided her all the way home, and then calmly placed Helga on the bed where she could sit while Phoebe was humming a tune pulling out a bunch of magazines.

Fashion, make-up, life-style. Womens magazines. "Finally! I knew these would come in handy one day!" Phoebe beamed. "Uh look at this! The ten things that is most attractive to men!" she beamed holding up a cover.

Helga though didn't respond, she didn't even see as she just repeated that one word… or tried to. "Da… Da… Da…."

"Ahem! Number one, a gentle personality!" Phoebe started to read then halted. "Erh… well, let's skip that. Number two! A beautiful smile… yeah erhm… Uh here's something. Number three! Don't be angry!" Phoebe silenced then she shrugged. "Mom says top ten lists like this are trash anyway." she commented throwing the magazine over her shoulder and away. "Uh, look at this! What color truly fits your skin tone!" she beamed putting the open magazine on the bed and laid on her stomach while reading. "Your skin color is pretty light Helga, it says light blue would look good on you." she commented and held up the magazine so she could both see it an Helga. "I see it! Light blue like this would look amazing! Do you think maybe Olga has some clothes you can borrow?" she asked.

Finally Helga seemed to come out of her state of shock as she blinked then looked at Phoebe in slight surprise as if she didn't even realize she was there. "huh?" she asked.

"Olga! She has so much nice clothes, don't you think she has something in light blue you can borrow?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not going to borrow clothes from Olga!" Helga exclaimed. "What's this?" she asked picking up a magazine. "How to find the perfect man? I don't need to find him, I already know who that is! And this, how to look like a hollywood model! What a bunch of shallow crap!" she exclaimed.

"Helga." Phoebe looked up at her.

"How is any of this supposed to help?!" Helga asked. "This seasons lip color? Oh wonderful, just what I need." she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, the season from three years ago!" she pointed out holding up the magazine pointing at the date, which true enough dated three years back.

"Helga you don't have to be mean! I just wanted to help!" Phoebe exclaimed her eyes becoming genuinely wet.

Helgas eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry! That's not what I.." she stopped then hissed. "Urggh! See this is what I do! This is always what happens! I act out and screw everything up. That's it I can't do this!"

"Helga." Phoebe tried.

"No! If I got on a date with Arnold it is doomed from the start! I'll end up acting out, he'll see me for a rude brash bully. Which is fair because that's what I am, and then… he'll leave me." Helga swallowed.

"Helga, I think Arnold already has seen you at your worst. And he still asked you out." Phoebe pointed out. "He already knows what you can be like, so how could you possible make it any worse?"

"Geeh, way to rub it in." Helga muttered.

"You need to stop focusing on your bad qualities and look at the good." Phoebe commented picking up another magazine and opened it up to look at it. "Let's see here. Yes, you're smart! The smartest person I know, and strong! Loyal, independent, dependable. You're honest and I know I can always count on you. All in all, the best friend I could ask for!" she smiled looking up.

Astounded Helga looked at her, then blushed as she looked down. "Thank you." she swallowed. "No-not that I am touched or anything!" she exclaimed looking away as Phoebe chuckled.

"So, what kind of clothes do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"What's wrong with what I already got?" Helga asked.

"Don't you want to try something new?" Phoebe asked. "Don't you want to surprise Arnold, just imagine him coming to your house. Knocking at the door, and there you are looking so amazing that his jaw drops to the floor! And for the rest of the day all he will want to look at is you."

Wide-eyed Helga looked at Phoebe. "You can do that? It works that way?" she asked.

"That's always how it works in the movies at least." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well…. If the movies says so." Helga hesitated then looked down at all the pictured magazines. "I don't know anything about clothes or fashion though."

"Me neither." Phoebe admitted, but then looked up. "But I know someone who does!"

And they both gasped and then shouted simultaneously.

"RHONDA!"

* * *

"Hmm." Rhonda frowned. "Yes I definetely have my work cut out for me here." she commented. "That dress with sneakers? I mean what kind of look are you even going for here? Delicate girl or sporty girl?" she asked. "And that bow got to go!" she stated pointing at helgas hair bow.

"NO!" Helga shouted grabbing it. "You're not taking my bow!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Rhonda asked.

"YES!" Helga huffed. "If you want it, fight me!"

"Hey hey stop!" Phoebe intervened between them. "Rhonda wont take your bow Helga! Especially when she now knows it's that important to you! Right Rhonda?" she asked.

"Yeah, right. What-ever." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "What's so special about it anyway."

"It's… erh… erhmm." Helga swallowed.

"Well?" Rhonda asked.

"Errrh… ARNOLD LIKES IT!" Helga then finally blurted out a she squinted her eyes. "It was the first compliment he ever gave me! He likes my bow! That's why I kept wearing it!"

"Oh. Huh." Rhonda frowned. "I see, I guess if this is for a date with Arnold and he is liking the bow."

"It's not a date!" Helga shouted.

"It is a date." Phoebe assured.

"What-ever." Rhonda shrugged her shoulders. "But perhaps, it could be worn differently." she suggested as she stepped away making a picture frame with her hands. "Perhaps…. Oh I see. It'll be perfect."

"What are you?" Helga asked.

"Helga, may I borrow your bow?" Rhonda asked.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Helga shouted grabbing it again in a protective manner. "Why?"

"I got a dress, it'll be just right for it." Rhonda stated. "I'll attach it to the waist of the dress, modify it. Then you can borrow the dress with the bow on it."

Helga blinked. "But…. I don't know."

"Try it." Phoebe asked. "Rhonda is the best at fashion, i'm sure it'll look great."

Helga swallowed, then finally reached up and took of the bow. She hesitated as she looked at it in her hands, then finally offered it to Rhonda whom took it away.

"I'll have to pull an all nighter, but I can have the dress done tomorrow, come pick it up after school then." Rhonda asked then frowned. "Who is going to do your hair?" she asked.

"My hair?" Helga asked.

"You're not seriously going to go with pigtails are you?" Rhonda asked. "And Helga… I am your friend, so don't take this personally. Your eyebrows."

Helga swallowed. "You want me…. To plug them?" she asked.

"God no, if it's your first time you'll only screw it up! Don't you know someone whom can do it for you?" Rhonda asked.

"Well…" Helga bit her lip. "There… There is one." she admitted. "No! I wont ask her! It's to much!"

"Who is it!" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Helga shouted.

"Oh come on, just say it already." Rhonda asked.

"Olga! Olga plucks her own eyebrows! I've seen her do it!" Helga admitted as she squinted her eyes. "Urgh… Fine! I'll ask her!"

* * *

"ARGHHH!" The voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "You… you're asking for my help. I'm so happy."

"Calm down Olga." Helga muttered.

"Oh, and a make over. Oh this is the kind of sister bonding I always dreamed about. I'm so happy!" Olga cried… No she was genuinely crying and Helga was glad Olga couldn't actually see her, then Olga would see how she was rolling her eyes.

"I have a concert Friday, but I can come Saturday." Olga then said.

"Urhm… It needs to be done at one Saturday." Helga admitted.

"Oh my gosh! Is that when you're going on a date?!" Olga asked.

"It.. IT'S NOT A DATE!" Helga screamed into the phone.

"You…. You're growing up so fast." Olga sniffed. "Oh gosh, my little Helga." she swallowed in a broken voice.

Really? Helga inwardly groaned.

"And about time you asked me about those eyebrows, uff!" Olga breathed.

"HEY! There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows! They are the way they are!" Helga exclaimed. "Just… Come early Saturday okay! And be done on time! URGH!" she hissed smacking the phone back in place then groaned as she rubbed her hands over her face.

What was she getting into? Helga felt like she was way in over her head already, but it was to late to back out now. Unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: First of all, I just want to say thank you! Thank you so much for so many reviews and like in such a short time!_

 _It really is truly rare to get many reviews at ones on a fanfiction. I do suspect many of us are in the same boat though, we watched Jungle movie, we were happy that after a decade Arnold and Helga could finally figure this out! I've waited a decade for this! I suspect it's the same for you guys. And then well... We kind of want more._

 _And this is nice for me as a writer, it is also very rare I get to just write pure fluff. So yeah, a great excuse to just go overboard and be fluffy all over the place, and I am so happy you would join me for this little piece of pure self indulgence! I read ALL your reviews, you're making my day a piece of happy fluff to! Thank you so much, I hope you'll enjoy the continued Story._

 _All the love from Moonbird._

* * *

Friday…. the sense of absolute doom filled Helgas chest, and it did not help that she swore she could feel everyones eyes constantly penetrating her back.

She heard all the whispers, and she was ready to swear they were all about her. About what a poor sap she was to fall for this, about how Arnold had only asked her out out of pity as no one would ever date such a rude, ugly girl like her.

Mercilessly everyone seemed to be as happy as ever, chattering and laughing, the sky was stupidly blue and of course birds were all singing away annoying Helga to no end.

Then her teethe gritted as she saw her best friend Phoebe, chatting away with Gerald and Arnold, she winked at the two and gave them a thumbs up before going back to Helga.

"What was that about?!" Helga asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing." Phoebe replied innocently.

"You're making fun of me perhaps?!" Helga asked.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Phoebe replied calmly not touched by Helgas insult. "Do you want me to go pick up the dress at Rhondas after school?" she asked.

"Well erh… You don't need to!" Helga exclaimed. "But if it makes you feel better, yeah sure. You can come."

Phoebe chuckled amused. "Right."

Helga had to admit it, the dress Rhonda had picked out. It was nice.  
It was a dark purple dress, but very simple with a short skirt and long sleeves, the pink bow as promised had been attached by the waist sitting slightly towards the left, with the dress also came black leggings and a pair of matching dark purple shoes.

"The dress used to have sequins on it, but it didn't go well with the bow, so I removed them." Rhonda informed. "You don't ever want to over decorate! and with this low cut front, it will go will with a simple necklace! Make sure that if you choose to wear jewelry it will be in silver, gold will not go will with this color combination."

"So?" Phoebe asked. "What do you think."

"Well it's… erh it's…" Helga swallowed. "It's really nice." she finally admitted. "Can I really borrow this?" she asked.

"Pff, you can have it." Rhonda snorted. "The dress itself is from last years fashion catalogue. It is so out of date that _I_ would never wear it again. How-ever, for you it'll be a definite step up."

"Geeh thanks." Helga muttered.

"Oh isn't that nice! You get to keep it!" Phoebe beamed. "And your bow looks so good on it doesn't it?"

Helga swallowed. "Yeah, it does." she had to admit. "Erhm… Rhonda tha- tha." she had to squint her eyes and shake her head before finally get the simple two words over her lip. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Rhonda stated. "bringing some style to the neighborhood is what I live for!"

Helga was surprisingly careful as she folded the dress together and put it in a plastic bag where it wouldn't be damaged, together with Phoebe se waved goodbye to Rhonda and headed home, at the usual street corner they were going each their direction, though as Helga was on her way she was stopped.

But a big broad shouldered girl with brown hair whom was one of the few people that genuinely scared Helga, even if Helga knew she had no reason to be scared. Patty was in fact, very nice, and so Helga swallowed and decided to greet the big girl whom approached her. "Hey Patty, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Patty looked at her. "You weren't at home, i'm glad I ran into you."

And Helga spat out. "What do you want with me?!" she asked. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Patty frowned. "You know don't actually hit people." she muttered.

Helga swallowed. "Yeah I know… I'm sorry." she breathed. In a way Helga sympathised more with Patty than anyone else in the city, they were a lot a like afterall. Everyone assumed the worst about them just because of how they looked and behaved.

"You're going on a date with Arnold." Patty pointed out.

"Huh?" Helga asked. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" she shouted. "And what is it to you! I can go on a date with who ever I want! Don't make fun of me!"

Patty blinked then smiled. "I see, I know how difficult it is, to realize someone actually likes you." she admitted. "When Harold first asked me out… I thought he was just making fun of me, but ones we spend time together. I was so happy." she smiled. "Harold helped me realise, that maybe it's not weird that someone would me, even if I am big and stupid. So you need to trust Arnold! He would never hurt you."

Wide-eyed Helga looked up then glanced away.

"Here, this is for you!" Patty held forward her hands and then opened them up to reveal a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant in pink, same pink as Helgas bow.

"What… What is this?" Helga asked.

"A good luck charm!" Patty smiled broadly. "When I went on my first date with Harold, my mom gave me a good luck charm to see?" she asked pulling down in her blouse to reveal a necklace with a kitten on it. "So when I got nervous, I could just grab it and hold it! Then remember I deserve good things too. Here." she put it in Helga hand. "And make sure you have a great day tomorrow!" she beamed and walked away.

Stunned Helga looked at the pendant in her hand, it was obviously cheap tin but it was beautiful and would fit perfectly with the dress and Helga swallowed, then she had to run home before she started crying.

At home Helga was careful to hang the dress on a coat hanger, and then she hung the necklace over it just to see how it looked together.

As suspected they looked perfect together.

Was it really okay for Helga to wear this? She wasn't really the type to dress up or put to much thought into her looks yet still. Helga did deep inside look forward to put this on, slowly she took it down and put it in front of herself as she walked to the mirror, measuring herself up with the dress in front of her, to see what it would look like on her. It seemed good.

"Oh Arnold." Helga sighed deeply. "What you mean this old thing? I just happened to find it in my closest! What is that? I'm beautiful, oh stop! You're teasing me." she chuckled at the mirror image. "Oh Arnold, my love! After all this time, you finally see my true feelings!" she stated as she turned around and danced with the dress. "You'll know, I was always there for you and I always will be. What, you're asking me for a dance? Well al right." she smiled and danced around with the dress. "Why Arnold, I didn't know you knew the waltz. What me? Of course I knew, i'm a educated lady." she commented making a curtsy. "Oh Arnold, me and you. No more lies no more pretend! Isn't it just..." and Helga halted, then she looked at the object in her hand, just a dress and she swallowed as she held it close. "Please don't screw this up Helga." she begged herself.

Then slowly Helga walked to the closet and hung the dress back up, carefully she flattened it out to undo any wrinkles, and as Helga fell a sleep, she looked towards the dress hanging on the closest door, swallowing nervously trying to get rid of that lump in her throat.

What if it all went wrong? What if it was going to be a disaster?

Then again… What if it went right? What if….


	4. Chapter 4

"ARGGGHHHHHHH!" A loud screamed echoed through the neighbourhood, it made several people look up and blink in surprise, one house in particular was actually shaking making Bob look up from his newspaper and Mariam startled wake from her slumber on the couch, now looking around in dazed surprise to try and find the source of the sound. She hadn't even realised the sound came from her very own bathroom where Helga was sitting in a chair, and Olga… had just removed the wax strip that had been placed between her eyebrows.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DORK!" Helga screamed on the top of her lungs. "That HURTS!"

"Of course it does." Olga smiled amused. "Don't you know, you must suffer for beauty."

"That's stupid!" Helga exclaimed. "Don't do it again!"

"Helga…" Phoebe whom innocently stood beside her spoke. "Now Olga has already started, you probably should let her finish. You're going to look stupid with only half finished eyebrows."

"Stupid?" Helga asked. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she accused Olga.

"Baby sister, when you see the end result you will thank me." Olga assured in a smile as she put a hand on helgas forehead and pushed her head backwards. "Now sit still." she asked as she lifted the pincers.

Helgas eyes widened. "No… No… NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Phoebe had no idea how they had gone through it, it seemed like a miracle, but somehow Olga had managed to finish her eyebrow job.

Afterwards Phoebe had found the dress and pulled it over Helgas head not even giving Helga a chance to defend herself.

"Oooh, what a pretty necklace! It'll be perfect for this!" Phoebe then also noted putting the necklace on.

Helga opened her mouth trying to say something but didn't get a chance as Olga turned her around. "Oh I got just the eye makeup to match that dress you're going to be so pretty! My beloved baby sister." she sniffed.

"Wait!" Helga tried to inject. "I didn't ask for!" she didn't get any further as Olga had grabbed the powder brush and all Helga seemed to register was a cloud of smoke, then hands grabbing her and do all sorts of things to her, pull in her hair, push down her eyelids, stick something on her lips.

It was the worst kind of torture Helga had ever exsperienced then finally Phoebe and Olga stepped back as if to admire their master piece.

"Oh my god." Phoebe gasped.

"Oh." Olga sniffed holding up her hands. "I can't even…. She's so… So grown!" she then cried loudly. "My little baby sister and she's…"

"Oi!" Helga huffed annoyed. "What are you two wailing about?" she asked annoyed. "You look like dorks!"

"Mom and dad got to see this!" Olga exclaimed grabbing Helgas hand not giving her a chance to turn around and see a mirror then pulled her out into the living room. "MOM! DADDY!" she shouted making Bob look up from his newspaper and Miriam sit up from the couch. Olga sniffed, a tear drpping from her face. "Look! Look at our little angel!" she cried pushing Helga forward.

Stunned Bob and Miriam looked at Helga, and wide-eyed Helga looked back, swallowing. Their wide surprised eyes didn't help her confident a lot…. oh god she looked ridicoules and she looked down.

"Helga?" Miriam spoke. "You… You…" then her voice broke and her eyes got teary to. "You're not a monster!"

"What?" Helga asked as she looked up.

"Oh i'm so happy!" Miriam cried. "Now maybe you'll be able to lead a normal life! You wont have to be a part of a freak circus!"

"Haha! I wont have to pay money to get rid of you afterall!" Bob laughed.

"Thanks Bob." Helga muttered annoyed crossing her arms and looked away.

"Helga." Phoebe then said making Helga looked at her, then Phoebe to Helgas hand and lead her to her own room, then opened Helgas closest to reveal the tall mirror on the inside of the closest door and Helgas reflection. "You're beautiful Helga." she then said.

Helga blinked, and then she gaped by the reflection. That was her in the reflection yet… not her! The purple dress seemed so simple but looked elegant on her, her hair was arranged neatly ine one single long braid going down her back, the makeup on her face was surprisingly subtle, just a hint of purple eyeshadow matching the dress and her eye lashes looking longer than usual. The eyebrows was the biggest difference though, it really did make a huge difference. "Wow." Helga breathed as Olga stepped inside then happily grabbed Helgas shoulder so they both could be seen in the reflection.

"So, what do you think?" Olga asked. "Look at that! We look so much like each other now."

That made Helga hiss annoyed. "I don't want or need to look like you." she muttered but then glanced up. "It's nice." she admitted.

"Oh my gosh! You like it!" Olga asked in a cry. "I'M SO HAPPY!" she cried loudly embracing Helga.

"Oi." Helga muttered annoyed. "Get off me."

"But… But I finally got to do something for you!" Olga cried. "Was I helping you Helga? Was I?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "yes, yes you've helped me. Thanks Olga, great job." she muttered padding Olga on the back.

"Yay!" Olga yelled happily as she jumped up and down.

Helga exhaled deeply then glanced at the mirror again and she frowned. "Does that even look like me?" she asked.

"Of course it does." Phoebe commented amused.

"Urgh, I don't feel like myself." Helga muttered then halted. "You think Arnold will like it?" she asked.

"Well you'll figure out soon enough! He should be here any second!" Phoebe smiled just then a door bell rang. "Ah! Pheoebe beamed turning her head for just a second. "That must be him Helga!… Helga?" she blinked as she turned back only to see an empty spot where Helga had just been, looked like she had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Olga asked.

"Maybe to meet Arnold?" Phoebe asked, but sincerely doubted it as she walked to the living entrance and glanced inside to see Arnold stepping forward. He looked like himself, same baseball cap and green cardigan, in his hand though he had a small bouquet of flowers.

They were obviously plucked not bought, they were all flowers that were common in the area and Arnold looked around.

"Always nice to see you Arnold." Bob smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

"I just came to pick up Helga." Arnold informed a little shyly.

"Oh my god!" Miriam sniffed. "A date, that's so cute! So that's why she looked like that."

Arnold blinked confused then turned his head towards Helgas room and saw Phoebe.

"Oh, Hey Phoebe." Arnold smiled. "Have you seen Helga?" he asked.

"Yes, just a second." Phoebe nodded as she went back to the room then blinked surprised by the sight.

Helga, clinging to the closest she had apparently been hiding in, and Olga having grabbed her legs trying to pull her away.

"NO!" Helga shouted. "I wont do it! I can't! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

"Helga! This is for your own good!" Olga shouted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Helga cried.

"Erh." Phoebe blinked then turned back to Arnold. "Just a moment!" And then she headed into a room.

Arnold blinked as he looked at the closed door, then he heard it, a lot of bangs and scrambles, a lotof shouting voices and then… silence… complete silence.

Then slowly the door opened, and finally. A girl was being pushed out.

"WOAH!" Helga screamed. "HEY!" she shouted turning around raising a fist. "What do you think you're doing dorks!?"

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

And Helgas eyes widened. "Ar-Arnold!" she shouted turning around her face turning red. "Wha-What a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Arnold blinked. "I came to pick you up, you did say at one right?" she asked.

"Oh… Yes… Sure." Helga swallowed.

For some time they stood in silence in front of each other, looking wide-eyed at each other.

Then finally Arnold broke the silence as he reached forward the flowers. "Here!" he exclaimed. "These are for you!"

"Huh?" Helga ased as she looked down. "Oh… Tha-Thank you." she swallowed accepting the flowers, then blushed as she held them. "They are nice." she said.

"I know it's not much." Arnold then admitted. "And they are not that pretty, I'm sorry I just.."

"No!" Helga exclaimed. "Don't say that they… They are perfect." she said. "Thank you Arnold, I love them."

And Arnold smiled.

"Okay, i'll just take these." Phoebe said taking the flowers from Helga. "I'll just put them in water for you, they'll be on your night stand when you come home!"

"Oh, thank you." Helga swallowed and Arnold offered Helga a hand.

"Shall we?" Arnold asked.

Helga hesitated but then accepted the hand, allowing Arnold to take her to the door and then as he opened it… it turned out the sky was dark gray, the air filled with smog… Didn't look very romantic at all and just on quo the first rain drop fell down followed by others.

"Great." Helga muttered "Of course the weather was just wonderful yesterday and then sucks today of all days."

"We'll handle it." Arnold assured in a smile, then pulled down Helga's yellow rain coat from the coat rag and drapped it over her. "There, now you wont get wet."

"What about you?" Helga asked.

"I'll manage." Arnold assured in a smile then offered Helga an arm.

Helga hesitated, she swallowed but then accepted the arm laying a hand on it, and together left the building. Leaving a crying Olga, a quite stunned Bob and Miriam, and a smiling Phoebe.


	5. Chapter 5

The weather really was a sad affair, gray, wet and windy. In no time did Helgas shoes become soaked and that didn't help her mood a lot. It didn't help that she had this eerie feeling that they were being watched , that someone was following them. Which annoyed Helga and she hissed.

"To bad about the weather." Arnold commented then looked at Helga. "Don't worry! I'm sure it'll clear up soon!" he smiled.

And stunned Helga looked back at him, then couldn't help but return the smile. "Yeah." she agreed.

It didn't though, ones they had reached the park the rain became extra heavy and the wind threatened to tear Helgas rain coat off as they basically ran to the ice truck. "What Ice-cream do you want?" he asked Helga.

"Urgh.. Does it matter?" Helga asked wrapping her arms around herself. "Strawberry I guess. No Vanilla! No… What-ever you're having!"

Arnold smiled amused then turned back to the man in the truck. "Two strawberry-vanilla ice-creams please!" he asked.

"Sorry kid, the freezer broke this morning. No Ice-cream." The Ice-cream seller informed.

"What?" Helga asked. "Then what the heck are you even doing here? Do you even sell anything?!"

"I sell sodas." The man rolled his eyes. "As well as hot tea, coffee and hot chocolate."

That made Arnold and Helga look at each other.

"That actually sounds better." Arnold had to admit.

"Yeah, I could go for some hot chocolate." Helga admitted and Arnold smiled.

"Two hot chocolates please!" Arnold then finally asked.

Helga exhaled deeply as the ice-cream man prepared the beverages and she glanced around at the sad gray landscape. The park looked like crap, there was trash everywhere. Looked like some idiots had had a party here last night and hadn't bothered to clean up after themselves, beer bottles and empty cigarette packages just further proved this point as one annoyed old man was tasked to clean this up, walking around with his trash bag and long stick with a pointy end he could pick pieces of paper up with.

"Stupid youth." The old man grumbled. "Always thinking they can just throw mess everywhere, do they ever think about the consequences? Nooo! Of course not! And who is left with the burden? Me, that's who!"

"Here you go." Arnold offered Helga the hot chocolate.

"Ah, thank you." Helga blushed taking it, feeling the warmth warming up her hands and fingers already and the sweet scent going to her nostrils.

"Sorry about the ice-cream. And the bad weather." Arnold sighed deeply.

"Hey, that's not your fault." Helga pointed out. "You had no control over that!"

"I suppose so. Thanks Helga." Arnold smiled amused. "I am glad we get to do this, even if the weather is bad."

"Really?" Helga asked in a doubtful voice.

"Yeah, I erh… I did notice." Arnold admitted. "You're usually a lot nicer when we are alone, when there's no one else around. In fact, I like hanging out with you when it's just the two of us." he admitted. "Oh! And you look very pretty today Helga!" he then offered. "I… I like your dress." he blushed.

Helgas eyes widened then she huffed. "Don't make fun of me! I look stupid, I know already!" she exclaimed. "And me nice? Yeah right, I am a horrible meanie, everyone knows that! You're just making fun of me!"

Wide-eyed Arnold looked up at Helga, then he smiled amused shaking his head. "You always get so angry when someone compliments you." he commented. "Is it so hard to believe you're just a nice person whom deserves the compliments?"

"Yeah of course!" Helga exclaimed. "I know what I am, a failure! I'm ugly and mean! I'm not like you who is nice to everyone! And always see the good in everything! I could never do that I…" she glanced away. "This was a mistake, why did I agree to this?" she asked turning away.

Only for Arnold to reach out and grab her hand which made Helgas eyes widen and she turned back meeting Arnolds eyes.

"Please stay." Arnold then asked making Helga gasp. "I know this isn't great but… We just started this date right? We can still go somewhere else!"

Wide-eyed Helga looked at Arnold just as the wind grabbed the hood of her rain coat throwing it back and immediately Helga felt the rain drops hitting her hair and face and she glanced down. "I'm sorry." she swallowed then nervously pulled a strain of hair behind her ear. "I'm just… I don't know." she admitted. I just… I never tried anything like this before." she admitted. "Other people doing stuff for me I… " she closed her eyes. "I'm not used to that."

"I know." Arnold admitted and Helga glanced at him. "You're so strong Helga… I know you became strong because you had to. And that's… sad." he admitted. "But, also because you're strong I know I can always count on you. I sometimes wish I could be strong like you Helga."

"You don't want that." Helga swallowed looking down. "And you shouldn't want that, you're so nice Arnold! Willing to give everyone a chance, hear anyone out! Give them a chance to show their good side and you… You." she took both his hands. "I… I know i'm a horrible person. But you… You make me feel like that maybe, just maybe. I don't have to be!" she admitted. "Maybe I can do good things for people, like you! And that's why… Why." she swallowed.

"I don't want you to change though." Arnold stated.

"You're just saying that." Helga muttered.

"No i'm not!" Arnold assured as his hand holding Helgas tightened and made her look up. "I know you put on a face and look mean! But I also know the real you, I know you're actually really nice and look out for people! I know you would never ever hurt anyone, in fact you'll protect people! You'll stand up for people who need you, that's why you are so strong Helga! You inspired me to! I hope you know that!"  
And Helga gasped then she swallowed. "Arnold." she breathed holding her hands and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"And i'm sure, that ones you get more comfortable with yourself. Everyone else will be able to see it to, how nice you really are." Arnold stated.

"Oh Arnold." Helga smiled. "See this, this is why I… heh." she blushed and glanced at him. "You know." she then said.

"Yeah I know." Arnold nodded. "I like you to." he replied.

"You mean like…. Like like?" Helga asked in a blush.

"I… I think so." Arnold swallowed as slowly they moved closer to each other. "I mean.."

"Yes." Helga swallowed as they stood so close both blushing, closer and closer they came. Their faces so close to each other and then suddenly.

*Click* *Flash* "What was that?!" Helga exclaimed standing up trying to find the source of the sound and sudden light, then she turned to the bush and saw a certain black skinned boy with black afro hair holding a camera that had just taken the picture.

For a moment Helga gaped, she dropped the cup with chocolate so it spilled out on the ground. Garolds eyes widened as well.

Then suddenly Helgas eyes squinted, she hissed and seethed. "Garold." she seethed in a angry voice.

"Oh no." Garold swallowed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Helga shouted as she ran after the boy whom jumped up and screamed.

"HEEEEEEELP!" Garold shouted as he turned around and started to run.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Helga shouted as she ran.

"No wait! HELGA!" Arnold shouted throwing his cup away to as he ran after them. "HELGA WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Helga though heard nothing as she chased after Garold. "SO YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME HUH?!" she asked. "Going to print that out and post it on the school? I'll murder you first!"

"NO!" Garold shouted. "It's nothing like that!" he screamed.

Helga though heard nothing as she chased him through the park with Arnold chasing after her.

"HELGA! WAAAAAIT!" he shouted.

Without even realizing it Helga ran past two adults holding umbrellas.

"Mom? Dad?" Arnold wide-eyed asked as he ran past them.

"It started to rain, we were afraid you might get wet." Stella informed holding up the umbrella just as Helga slipped and fell head first down in a mud hole then she sat up and screamed.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Helga screamed. "I'LL MURDER YOU GAROLD I'LL SWEAR!" she shouted. "I'LL HUMILIATE YOU SO BAD YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ANYONE AGAIN!"

And Stella gasped. "That languet!"

That made Helga halt, then wide-eyed she turned her head to see Arnolds parents there and she turned white.

"HELGA!" Arnold shouted running to her, trying to grab her arm only for Helga to tear it away.

"Stop!" Helga cried. "Don't look at me! I'm covered in mud!"

"So what i've seen you in mud before." Arnold pointed out.

"What are your parents doing here?!" Helga asked in a cry. "Now they've seen to, how horrible I am."

"It can be kind of hard even to get rid of my parents these days." Arnold admitted. "They like to shadow me sometimes, I guess nine years of being gone means we all feel there is catching up to do. I'm sorry, I told them not today."

"Oh no." Stella dropped her umbrella as she ran to Helga. "Did we ruin this for you. I'm so sorry, we just wanted to make sure our little Arnold was okay."

"Mom… I'm not three years old anymore." Arnold had to remind her then exhaled deeply. "Helga, please." he then asked. "We can still make this work."

"What's the use?" Helga asked as she cried. "My dress is ruined! I lost my temper, the weather is awful. Even the ice cream truck is broken and now your bloody parents saw anything. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" she cried loudly. "Except at home Bob is going to shout at me to!"

"Then don't go home." Arnold suggested. "Come home to my place! We got a big tub you can borrow and really soak up. Then you can borrow some of my moms clothes, and we'll watch a movie or something!"

"Stop trying to do damage control!" Helga cried.

"You poor dear." Stella breathed taking off her own coat to wrap it around Helga. "Of course you can borrow our tub and one of my dresses." she said. "I feel so guilty now. I know, what if I bake you some of my cinnamon rolls?" she asked.

"Stella makes the best cinnamon rolls." Miles assured. "Helga, I feel responsible to. Please, wont you allow us to make it up to you?" he asked.

Helga swallowed. "You know i'm a bad influence on your son right?" she asked.

"How could that possible be?" Stella asked. "Arnold told us so much about you! How he could never have rescued us without your help."

"What?" Helga asked. "Arnold… Said that?" she asked.

"Yes, and that's not all." Stella smiled. "Seems like you really looked after our son while we couldn't, we owe you so much."

And Helga gaped astounded.

"Stella is right." Miles stated. "You kept our son safe, please. Wont you let us make it up to you?" he finally asked and Helga swallowed.

"Fine then." she muttered. "Let's go to your place." she muttered finally allowing herself to be pulled up from the mud hole.

"It'll be okay!" Arnold assured. "You'll see."

"I really doubt that." Helga muttered but finally willingly followed the three Shortmans to their home.


	6. Chapter 6

Helga had to admit, a warm bath did wonders for her, she felt her body relax and the dirt was washed her away as her cold bones were being warmed up.

That though didn't help on Helgas feelings, she felt absolutely and compleately ruined and humiliated, she had done it again. She had screwed it all up, it was all over now!

Arnold had been so nice to her, this had been her chance to show him she really could be different…. And she had ruined it all.

Hopelessly did Helga drop her head and tried to keep back her tears, could she just lock herself in here and never come out? Sure seemed a heck of a lot better than any other alternative

She was disturbed though as it knocked on the door and a kind voice called. "Helga? Helga are you all right? You've been in there for a long time."

It was Stella Shortman, Arnolds mother.

"I… I'm fine." Helga swallowed. "I'll be done in a moment." she muttered as she finally got out of the bath, took a long time to dry herself and put on the to big but very soft clothes laid out for her by Stella.

Then with a hung head Helga came out, only for the incredible scent of newly baked cinnamon rolls to hit her like a brick and wondering did Helga follow the scent until she reached the kitchen and saw Stella by the oven, Miles standing next to her, Arnold sitting by the table next to his grandfather and his grandmother Pookie pestering Stella about the cinnamon rolls.

Though the moment she stepped in it all stopped and everyone turned to Helga making her feel incredible awkward before they collected let out one big.

"HELGA!"

Arnold rushed to her grabbing her hand which made Helga blush deeply. "Helga, are you feeling better now?" he asked. "I'm so sorry about all of that, I didn't mean!" he tried to explain.

"I… Well I…" Helga swallowed then glanced away. "I guess I over reacted a bit to." she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, i'm just glad you're okay." Arnold stated.

"And just in time for the rolls!" Stella beamed opening the oven so a warm wave of sugar and cinnamon came out.

"And some cranberry juice!" Pookey pronounced as she jumped for the fridge taking out the promised pitcher of juice while Granpa was setting the table with plates, glasses and straws in the glasses.

"Heh, please don't mind them." Arnold blushed. "My family can be a bit… well."

"It's so nice." Helga said quietly cutting Arnold off. "I wish my family would be more like this."

"Oh." Arnold realised in a blink. "Well, I guess you have to come over here when you need something like this."

"What?" Helga asked. "Co-come here?!" she asked. "Just casually?"

"Yes, that is… If you want to." Arnold offered. "You can come when-ever you like, here." he pulled out a chair for her. "Sit down."

And Helga blushed as she accepted sitting down Arnold sitting down next to her, and then the rest joined.

Everyone was smiling, everyone was laughing as they talked.

Helga barely said anything at all, but somehow that wasn't bad at all, she didn't feel unwelcome in the gathering… In fact sitting there enjoying the freshly baked cinnamon roll as peoples voices flew over her felt nice, even when she didn't register most of the words.

Finally though Stella stood up with the tray. "Arnold, why don't you take the rest of the juice to your room with Helga?" she asked. "Helga, I washed your dress and put it in the dryer, i'll come up with it when it's done."

"Oh, thank you Mrs Shortman!" Helga exclaimed.

"Please just call me Stella." Stella chuckled. "Now go on you two, I need to clean up this mess." she pointed at the quite messy room around them… Apparently baking cinnamon rolls had involved creating a minor hurricane inside of the kitchen.

"Come on then." Arnold smiled as he stood up. "My room is upstairs."

"I know." Helga said then halted. "I… I mean it is? Tha-that's cool! Hahahaha eehhh…" embarrased did she poke her fingers together thinking of all the time she had spied on Arnold through the window, she had indeed seen his room plenty of times, just never been in there…. Wait? Had she just been invited into his room?!

That… That meant it was serious right? Did that mean they were… In a serious relationship? NO! It couldn't be… So they were comitted now? Was this a dream coming true? Was it real?

And Helga squirmed as her head became deep red.

"Helga… Are you okay?" Arnold asked.

"YES!" Helga shouted. "HERE!" she reached out her hand towards Arnold.

Arnold blinked as he looked at the hand then lightened up. "Oh right! Sure!" and he took the hand making Helga scream inwardly again as he pulled her out of the room up the stairs and then towards his room which he opened up allowing Helga step in before he finally let go of her hand and closed the door.

Helga gasped as she stood there…. She was here! In Arnolds room! It was all exactly as Helga remembered, the dark blue walls, the book shelf next to the bed just filled with Arnols books and items and most importantly… The gorgeous overview window which allowed a free view of the sky! Though right now the sky was just gray so that wasn't to impressive.

It was raining to, so the rain drops were constantly hitting the giant over roof window, making small drumming sounds constantly and Helga blinked… There was something… Very calming about this falling rain from above, and very pleasing.

"I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something." Arnold stated as he had already gone to the shelf. "I don't have a lot i'm afraid, but I got a few different genres. Hard Kill 5, Ratman Rising, Galaxy Wars." he listed. "Nightmare on Meyerstreet 3."

"Those are all terrible movies." Helga commented.

"I got them all for less than a dollar at the recycle store." Arnold admitted in a slight grin.

"That makes sense, have you even seen any of these?" Helga asked.

"Some of them, with Gerold. But not all of them." Arnold admitted.

"All right I see." Helga nodded as she walked forward. "Hmm let's see here…. This one is pretty fun actually." she commented pulling out a VHS titled. "Plan 11, attack of the space Tomatoes."

Arnold blinked astouned. "Is that a good movie?" he asked.

"No it's the worst of the worst, but that's what makes it hilarious." Helga informed. "The effects are some of the worst, that's so clearly milk they colored red. And the worst fake papmache head filled with gue they smash in with a hammer." and as she spoke she actually became more and more excited.

"You like bad movies Helga?" Arnold asked surprised.

"Well, not any bad movie. I hate boring movies, they need to be entertaining before it's any good." Helga muttered. "The-there's nothing weird about that!" she exclaimed. "I can like these kinds of movies if I want!"

"I think that's cool." Arnold then assured. "Let's watch it then." he suggested taking the VHS from Helga and put it in his VHS player then sat down on the only place he could… Which was his bed.

Helga blinked as she looked at him then Arnold looked encouraging at her. "Sit here." he invited.

"Ah… Okay." Helga swallowed then sat down on the edge of the bed away from Arnold, still though she glanced up at the television as the movie started.

Soon she moved further in on the bed to get into a more comfortable position, and suddenly she was right next to Arnold as they both leaned up against the wall to get a prober look at the television as they commented and laughed at the movie, pointing at it and even screaming when something shocking happened. Then suddenly Helgas hand landed on Arnolds and they both halted as they looked at each other, before they blushed looking away from each other… Still… neither moved their hands and kept holding hands for the rest of the movie.

Suddenly…. This day was not all that bad anyway, and Helga exhaled deeply as she just got lost in the moment.

The rain drumming on the window, the taster of cinnamon rolls still lingering in her mouth, the movie playing in front of her and Arnold, sitting right next to her holding her hand.

It was… Pretty amazing. 

* * *

_AN; Hey everybody and a Merry Christmas._

 _Well, i've been informed by some people that I am not entirely in character in this fic and I get details wrong, i'm actually sorry about that, I always try to stay as in character as possible no matter what franchise I write for, really I should have just re-watched the show before I started writing this._

 _I grew up with Hey Arnold, and it's one of those shows that really stuck to me all my life so I remember it really fondly, especially any episode centred around Helga, I really think the episode. "Helga on the couch." is absolutely phenomenal and daring, I still remember it to this day. But it has been a long time since I genuinely watched all of it, so there are details I forgot. For instance Bob's relationship to Arnold, I just kind of assumed to everyone liked Arnold including Bob, but was reminded that Bob don't like Arnold as one of the few... Sorry. I hope though I got the major points correct. i don't remember if Helga or Arnold have a favorite type of movie, I don't think so though... I am assuming Helga has a weak spot for romantic comedies but would want to keep it a secret, I could also see her deeply enjoy monster and actions flicks, which I also think Arnold would enjoy, you know he's a guy in that age, that's kind of what they do XD_

 _Of course I could have mentioned real movies in the lineup, but i just thought it would be funnier to merely refference movies with parody titles, points to you if you get all the movies I am refferencing._


	7. Chapter 7

It was with a rather heavy heart that Helga had realized it was probably soon time for her to go, sitting there with Arnold had been so peaceful, so nice, that Helga would rather that it didn't end.

But her dress was cleaned and dry, the sky outside was getting darker, the date was at its end and Helga exhaled deeply as she pulled the newly washed dress over her head in the bathroom, then slipped her fingers through her hair in an attempt to brush it a bit, but soon gave up before she stepped out to a waiting Arnold.

"That dress really is nice." Arnold admitted. "I like the bow!" he grinned and Helga blinked then amused shook her head. "So, are you ready?"

"Huh." Helga blinked. "Ready? For what?" she asked.

"I promised you a bite to eat didn't I?" Arnold asked. "It's about time, let's go."

"Wait there's more?!" Helga asked astounded.

"Yes." Arnold blinked. "We did agree on dinner didn't we?"

"Well, yes… I guess… I mean." Helga blushed deeply. "Are we going out?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Arnold had to admit in a blush. "But… Sort of, come on. I'll show you." he offered taking Helgas hand and then took her with him, through the building towards the back and Helga realized they were walking to what basically amounted as a store room in this appartment building, which made her frown.

That is until Arnold opened the door and Helgas eyes widened… Yes, it was indeed a storeroom, box's were packed alongside all the walls, but the middle had been cleared to allow room for a single table with a white cloth on it and living candles.

That's not what stood out to Helga though, there was lightchains simply EVERYWHERE! hanging from the ceiling, from every box, all glowing with a warm yellow light like a hundred of stars and standing by the table were two children wearing each their white shirt and black butterfly.

It was Garold and Phoebe.

"Sir, madame!" Garold proclaimed. "Welcome to restaurant Shortman! may we offer you a table?" he asked.

Astounded Helga looked at all of it but allowed Arnold to take her to the table where he pulled out a chair for her which she sat down on and Arnold sat down in front of her blushing deeply.

"You… Sat all of this up?" Helga asked.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to give you something nice. Oh that reminds me. Garold do you have it?" he asked.

"Sure." Garold nodded. "Erh Phoebe?" he asked.

"Right here." Phoebe chuckled amused as she found a square package in her pocket which she handed to Garold, only for Garold to hand it to Arnold and then Arnold offered it to Helga.

"Here, this is for you." Arnold offered.

"Oh." Helga realised. "Thank you." she blushed deeply accepting as she looked down at it, it was cube formed box like pacakge, neatly wrapped in pink wrapping paper the same as Helgas bow… Vaguely did Helga wonder if it was Phoebe whom had pointed out the wrapping paper.

"Wont you open it?" Arnold asked. "I… erh… I hope you wont get mad, I just… I thought you would like it. I mean."

"Huh?" Helga asked as she looked up. "Mad? Why would I get mad?" she asked.

Nervously Garold and Pheobe glanced at each other, Arnold as well bit his lip and Helga got a bad feeling about this, finally though she decided just to get it over with and unwrapped the box to be left with a old box which she opened and then halted as she looked down.

"Arnold…" Helga blinked. "This is… I…"

Arnold squinted his eyes. "I guess I should have asked! I didn't mean!"

And slowly did Helga pull up the item, it was an oval picture frame and on the picture was Helga and Arnold, standing together! They were both smiling and looking at each other even though the sky was gray and raining.

It was them earlier in the day! The picture that Garold had taken.

"I just thought… It would be nicer with both of us in the picture right?" Arnold asked. "And then it can also be kind of a memory… Not that today was that great, I just."

"It's perfect." Helga then said and Arnold halted. Helga swallowed as she looked up, holding the picture close. "I love it, thank you."

And you could tell how everyone let go a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it." Arnold exhaled deeply.

"Ahem!" Phoebe then stood forward. "Let me introduce the menu!" she then said. "First we got Pizza la Garold, with the best salami and cheese bought in the supermarket! Then the dessert, we got grande Phoebe chocolate cake!" she stated. "For drinking we have the finest cola or you may have a glass of ice cold orange juice." she offered.

"What would you like Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, orange juice I suppose." Helga blushed glancing down.

"Right then." Phoebe nodded as she picked up a carton with juice and poured up for the both of them before putting the carton on the table and stepped away. "The Pizza will be with you in a moment! Please enjoy your time!" she grinned before she took Garold at the hand and they both left.

Helga swallowed as she sat back, she hugged the picture frame close and then she sniffed.

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

And then suddenly, tears came out of Helgas eyes and she cried.

"HELGA!" Arnold shouted standing up. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is it to much? I'm sorry."

"No it's not… It's not that." Helga swallowed. "This is all so nice! I… I'M SO HAPPYYY!" she cried loudly, and she tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't deserve all of this, it's all so… I don't even know." she swallowed.

"Of course you deserve it." Arnold injected. "You helped me, so many times! I don't even know how many times you helped where I didn't even know." he sighed deeply. "I want you to know, i'll always be there to help you to."

"I know." Helga hiccuped. "You always were, that's why… That's why.." and she broke together again. "Even when I am so mean to you, you're always there for me Arnold. You're always so nice, even when everyone else are assholes, you're still…" and she had to suck in the air.

"Helga it's okay." Arnold assured. "You always act so tough, but you don't have to do that around me."

And Helga nodded. "I know." she admitted. "I know but I still do it… Stupid huh?" she asked looking up with tears still dripping down her face.

"No I don't think so, you're still the strongest person I know." Arnold smiled amused.

Helga swallowed. "Arnold, please be honest. Today, all of this." she looked around. "It… It's not just because you… You pity me is it?" she asked.

"What?" Arnold asked. "No, of course not."

"Really?" Helga asked. "I don't want you to ask me out of dates just because." and she exhaled deeply.

"No! I asked you out because I wanted to!" Arnold stated. "And today… It was really nice." he blushed. "I enjoyed it a lot, when you are your real self… You're so nice, like when you pretended to be Cecille."

That made Helga spew out. "Wha-WHAT?!" she screamed and Arnold looked up. "You… You knew?! I mean." she spluttered.

"I… suspected it, but I wasn't really sure until I realized you loved me." Arnold admitted.

"Oh my god." Helga gaped as her eyes became wide and she blushed deeply.

"And then as I thought about it, it made more sense. There have been times, where you were like that. Remember when we met on the beach?" Arnold asked. "Then you also…"

"SHUT UP FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga suddenly shouted and Arnold halted as well did Helga.

"Heh, sorry." Arnold awkwardly scratched his chin. "Maybe we should… talk about something else? Just have fun right?" he asked.

Helga squinted her eyes. "I'm sorry, i'm so bad at this." she swallowed, trying to keep back tears.

"I don't know what i'm doing either." Arnold admitted. "So, let's just have fun." he offered.

Helga glanced away, but then finally looked back and nodded. "Yeah, okay." she then said, drying her eyes again, just in time for the door to open revealing Phoebe carrying the pizza, she wisely didn't comment on Helgas red eyes but simply left the pizza before she left with a smile on her face, humming silently.

"They have their own pizza in the kitchen." Arnold revealed.

"Oh, that makes sense." Helga nodded as she reached forward and took a slice taking a bit before she yelled. "AUW HOT!"

"Be careful!" Arnold asked.

"Arnold it's just hot pizza, I can handle it." Helga snorted.

"I know." Arnold assured. "You can handle a lot of stuff. Though…. also, I wanted you to know. I talked to my parents, I told them about your parents and so on and well. We just want you to know, all of us, that if you ever need a place to stay. You're welcome here." he stated.

That made Helga halt and she lowered the pizza. "What is this? Some kind of charity?" she asked.

"No." Arnold shook his head. "It's because I care about you."

"You… You what?" Helga asked. "What?!"

"Even if it wasn't because you saved my life, even if it wasn't because that without we couldn't have saved my parents. Even if it wasn't because you always looked out for me for as long as we known each other. I just care about you, that's all." Arnold assured. "You can come here when-ever you like."

And Helga squinted her eyes again to try and battle the tears as she put down the pizza, allowing Arnold to reach over and grab her hand then she glanced up and saw Arnold and she swallowed as the two nervously moved closer to each other and then finally… They kissed.

Helga could feel the jolt going through her body as they kissed, and then she melted from the inside, as she sat back she was weirdly relaxed as if she was made of jelly.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, i'm really happy." Helga smiled. "Look, I know i'm not always nice. And i'm probably not the best girlfriend. I almost ruined this day… but I want to learn." she stated. "I want to… I want to do better."

"I think you're doing pretty good to be honest." Arnold commented. "I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah." Helga smiled. "Me to."

* * *

And as Helga walked home that evening, followed by Phoebe part of the way. She felt genuinely happy, nothing could touch her. Not Bob shouting at her asking where she had been and not her mother whom had gone on a binge with her smoothies. None of it touched her as Helga felt light as a butterfly inside as she fell a sleep, the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep being the picture Arnold had given her, the picture where they were standing together like that… This date… had been perfect.


End file.
